


Katsumori

by mei_fics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Japanese Culture, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Post-Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_fics/pseuds/mei_fics
Summary: A Japanese New Year inspired fanfic. Yuuri and Viktor return to Hasetsu for some rest and relaxation, and to celebrate the New Year (the Japanese way.) Just some good old fluff nobody asked for. Inspired by a conversation with a friend.





	

After their prolonged rendezvous in Barcelona for Viktor’s birthday, the couple traveled back to Hasetsu for the new year. Yuuri had explained to Viktor that New Year’s was the most important Japanese holiday, and wanted to spend it with his family, and him. Viktor longed for the quietness of Hasetsu; and Yuuri very much earned the rest and katsudon that awaited him at home.

“What do you do for New Year’s Yuuri?” Viktor asked, admiring the changing scenery outside the train car window.

“Well, we have lots of traditions,” Yuuri began, “We do a big house cleaning before the new year, and visit temples and shrines. We watch the first sunrise, eat lots of New Year’s food.”

“Lots of food huh?” Viktor smiled and poked at Yuuri’s side.

“Yeah, lots.” Yuuri giggled, swatting Viktor’s hand away.

 

* * *

Yu-topia was a welcomed sight. The two sighed at it’s warmth as they removed their shoes at it’s entrance, and put down their luggage.

“Yuuri, Vicchan! Okaeri!” Yuri’s mother greeted them.  _ She must have been waiting for us _ , Viktor mused.

“Ah, tadaima, okaasan.” Yuuri replied as his mother pulled him into a warm hug. She whispered something into his ear that Viktor couldn’t understand. He assumed that she was congratulating him. Pulling away from the hug, she touched Yuuri’s face with a loving pat.

“Vicchan-” she turned toward him, and gave him a warm hug too. Viktor had to bend his knees in order for it not to be awkward.

“Thank-you for taking care of him,” she told him.

“Of course,” he smiled.

Then, almost on a cue, a brown curly mass bounded from around the corner, barking.

“Makkachin!” The poodle tackled Viktor to the ground, and proceeded to attack his master’s face with kisses. Viktor laughed and gave scratches behind his ears as well as words of affection. When the poodle was done with Viktor he greeted Yuuri with the same enthusiasm.

During all the commotion Yuuri’s father must have heard all the commotion and came to greet them as well. He gave his son a large pat on the back and asked him a question. Yuuri responded with a stammer, then pulled the silver medal that was hiding beneath all of his winter layers. Both his father and mother responded with a dramatic noise of approval and string of congratulations. Yuuri blushed furiously.

“I have Viktor to thank,” Yuuri looked turned to him.  _ Oh Yuuri, who would you be if you weren’t so modest? _ Viktor thought to himself.

“He can eat lot’s of katsudon tonight,” Viktor winked at him.

“Ah yes, the katsudon!” Yuuri’s mother then scurried off to the kitchen.

Before his father dragged him away to show off his medal to the rest of the occupants of Yu-topia he said to the both of them, “I heard from your mother that you two are engaged huh?”

Words seemed to escape Yuuri so Viktor told his father that they had much to celebrate.

Viktor took their luggage to his room. It was the same as he left it. He didn’t hesitate to jump into bed, landing face down into the pillows. Makkachin happily joined him. The sheets didn’t smell like Yuuri though, he hoped that it would, but that should change after a night’s sleep together. Viktor sighed,  _ he was home. _

Hearing a knock at the door, Viktor turned around to see Yuuri closing it behind him.

“I thought you’d be here” he smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“It feels good to be back,” he replied, leaning up on his elbows. “Yuuri you’re so far away, come sleep with me,” He jested. Yuuri laughed. He was well accustomed to Viktor’s teasing by now. Stretching his arms behind his back he let out a sigh when his shoulders popped.

“I thought you might want to use to hot-spring?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor’s face lit up with his signature ‘Viktor Nikiforov’ smile.

“ _ Dying _ to.”

Afterwards they both agreed it was the best soak they’d ever had in their lives. The pressure and exhaustion of the Grand Prix Final seemed to melt away from their bodies.  Afterwards, they crawled into Viktor’s bed together, half boiled from the onsen, and too tired to remember to eat katsudon.

 

* * *

Viktor woke up first. He knew that Yuuri would and  _ could _ sleep for an eternity if nobody stopped him. He was truly a sleeping beauty. Viktor decided to let him sleep in, and before leaving bed to get dressed for the day, he brushed his hair from his forehead and planted a kiss. Yuuri mumbled something in Japanese and turned over, effectively taking all the blankets with him. Viktor inwardly chuckled at the sight. He knew if he didn’t wake him now his sister Mari would later.

Hiroko made him breakfast, which was delicious as always. She tried to describe to him Osouji or the “big cleaning.” Essentially they’d clean the Yu-topia top to bottom. With hand gestures and movements she explained that the bad spirits would leave, and the good spirits would come in for the new year. For the better half of the morning Viktor completed chores that Yuuri’s mother would describe to him. She’d explain to him what to do in Japanese and show him at the same time. He could generally understand what she meant, but wished his translator wasn’t asleep.

 

Yuuri found him sometime later reorganizing and lifting boxes in the store-room. Viktor wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief Yuuri’s mother had given him.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” he teased. This made Yuuri blush and twiddle his thumbs. Still shy, Viktor mused.

“Good morning, you could've woken me.”

“You needed the rest,” Viktor walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead like he had earlier in the morning. “And besides, it’s been fun trying to understand your mother. She’s nice.”

“She really likes you, you know.”

“I’m glad,” Viktor leaned into him, planting a kiss on the on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri responded by threading his fingers into Viktor’s soft, silvery hair and kissed him back earnestly.

“My sister is probably looking for me,” Yuuri managed to say in-between kisses.

“She’s probably not,” Viktor replied, and began kissing down the length of Yuuri’s neck. “And besides, If you’re with me she probably knows better not to go looking for you” he said beside his ear. Making out in the storeroom was definitely not a New Year’s tradition, but Viktor was sure he’d like to make it one.

 

* * *

Later that evening, the two lay in bed after soaking in the onsen and lovemaking. They had remembered to eat katsudon too.

“What are we doing tomorrow,” Viktor asked, taking his phone off the night stand to check his messages. He watched Yuuri from the corner of his eye get out of bed to put on a big t-shirt and briefs. Ones that he wasn’t able to put on earlier after they got out of the onsen, he noted.

“Well once we finish the rest of the cleaning we can do whatever. Traditionally on New Year’s Eve you’d go to a temple before midnight, and then watch the first sunrise. Drawing back into bed with Viktor, and rested he his head on his bare shoulder.

“Also eating soba noodles.”

“Soba noodles?”     

“Long noodles,” he explained, “They’re supposed to be for good luck and a long and healthy life.’

“Are they delicious?”

“Yes.”

“Where would we watch the sunrise?”

“I was thinking we could go to the beach” he said, looking at Viktor for his approval.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

The old temple grounds was packed with people young and old. A little booth with what appeared to be knickknacks caught Viktor’s eye. Upon closer inspection, he saw charm like objects with characters he couldn’t understand. Japanese traditions are so charming, he thought to himself.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, what are these? They’re so cute!”

“Oh those are ‘Omamori.’ They’re like good luck charms.” Yuuri reaches forward, turning the charm around in Viktor’s hand, pointing to the back. “See here, they have the meanings in English too.”

Viktor tried to find one that Yuuri might like. He read down the list:  _ fortune, family, happiness, childbirth, and passing an exam _ . The word  _ success _ caught his eye.

“What about this one?” He asked, holding the charm up for Yuuri to see.

“Ah, that’s katsumori” he said, “It’s for success, or for... Victory.”

“Perfect.” Viktor handed over five-hundred yen to the booth owner.

Yuuri held out his hand and showed two charms that he had bought. “I got you a katsumori, too. And this one’s for Makkachin,” he pointed. “For pet protection”

Just like the rings, Yuuri had already beat him to it.

“Where do we put them?” He smiled.     

“I was thinking on our skating bags?”

“Perfect.” Viktor said.

Yuuri took his hand, and the two went up the stairs to the temple. Yuuri demonstrated to Viktor how to bow and pray properly. Viktor had someone take their photo, which Viktor wasted no time uploading to social media. Yuuri caught a glimpse of his caption “Spending New Years with Yuuri” He had added a string of emoji’s afterwards. Sometime before midnight the Buddhist monks began to ring a bell, and into the new year.

 

At midnight everyone clapped and cheered.

“Viktor” Yuuri turned to him, “A-akemashite-omedetou” he said, and bowed.

“Happy New Year?” Viktor laughed. 

 “Happy New Year”

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. And then another one, and another. Though the air was chilly, it was so warm between them. They pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the moment for a little while longer. A year ago, Viktor could have never imagined he’d be kissing the man he so deeply loved at a temple on New Years.

 

"Ya tebya lyublyu.”

“And that means?” It was Yuuri’s turn ask Viktor for a translation.

Viktor placed a kiss beside his ear and whispered, “It means I love you.”

He pulled away so he could see Yuuri’s expression. They had never said the words aloud but knew it was shared between them. Viktor knew he could say it a thousand times more and it could never be enough. All Yuuri could do was pull Viktor into him and say, “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Afterwards they found their way to the beach. Yuuri brought two large thermoses of tea and the two sipped and chatted for hours, waiting for the sunrise.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Viktor asked. Beaches, it seemed, were the settings for important conversations.

“Huh?”

“Well if you’re going to come Russia...” He laced their gloved fingers together, “I thought you could move in with me?”    

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Of-of course I do!” Yuuri began to mutter something but Viktor cut him off.

“Yuuri—look!” he pointed. The sun began to peek out from behind the shoreline. The two watched it rise in silence.

“They say if your first dream of the new year has Mt. Fuji, a hawk, or an eggplant it’s good luck.”     

“Really?” Viktor laughed, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He wasn’t so sure about the Japanese superstition, but knew very well what he’d dream of tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Your comments and feedback are much appreciated.  
> A big shout out to my friend who helped inspire this fic and beta'd it.  
> I wanted to use some of my (now, not useless) cultural knowledge and put it into a fan fiction. I have tried to be as culturally accurate as possible. I studied Japanese (language and culture) for six years. f there are any inaccuracies please let me know :)
> 
> Happy-New Year! 
> 
> Tadaima- I'm home  
> Okaeri- Welcome home  
> Osouji - cleanup, big cleaning  
> Omamori, literally means "protection" but are good luck charms that you can buy at temples.  
> Katsumori - success good-luck charm. Katsu, means to win, and mori means to protect.  
> Akemashite-omedetou(gozaimasu) happy new year  
> ya tebya lyublyu - I love you, in Russian.


End file.
